


The Missing Link

by Lenny9987



Series: Unrelated Faithlets [5]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faith Fluff Days, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: LOVE the adult Faith ficlets, following her having met LJ in the Voyager fic what would happen in DOA when William comes with John to the Ridge?</p><p>Prompt #2: I like the idea of an adult Faith going with Claire through the stones in Voyager. I know done a few of these but what would her meeting William have been like I'm curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> One of the prompts has been sitting in my drafts for a while and when I basically got a repeat request as part of my Faith Fluff Days, I decided to go ahead and finally write it.

Jamie strode forward to confront Lord John Grey about his unannounced appearance.

“Is he here wi’ ye then?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes,” Grey responded a little taken aback at the note of anger in Jamie’s voice. “I left him by a stream while I searched for the house—and to give you a word of warning, of course.”

“Aye, _ample_ warning,” Jamie muttered sarcastically before cursing in Gáidhlig. “Wait here,” Jamie sneered. “My wife is not at home but my _daughter_ is and I’d as soon she didna find out about William from anyone but me.” He stormed off before Grey could say anything further and headed inside where Faith stirred stew at the hearth.

“Who’s in the yard?” she asked lightly but her hand stilled when she saw her father’s face. “Is… everything… all right?”

Jamie sighed deeply and launched into a stilted and abbreviated explanation of the circumstances surrounding William’s conception and birth. Faith took it well enough and agreed to wait until after Grey and the boy had left before bringing it up again—to preserve William’s ignorance.

They emerged from the house as Claire was returning with William in tow. Jamie and Claire exchanged miniscule nods and Claire’s face visibly relaxed. William suffered through formal introductions with a number of leeches attached to his legs.

“Faith, I dinna think ye’ve ever been formally introduced to Lord John,” Jamie remarked.

Faith shook her head, “Not formally, no. Pleasure to meet you, Lord John.” She surprised him by shaking his hand. He noted that her resemblance to her mother was more pronounced when she was clearly displeased with him.

“And to meet you too, Lord Ellesmere,” she said, addressing William with far more sincerity and gentleness.

“Miss Fraser,” William responded bowing.

“Shall we get you inside to take care of those leeches?” Claire ushered the uncomfortable boy towards the humble cabin.

“I ground up some of the salt for the stew.” She made a beeline to the mortar and pestle to fetch the leftovers for Claire to apply to the handful of engorged leeches on his legs then bustled about gathering the materials needed to treat the bites after.

Faith watched him when he wasn’t looking. He resembled Brianna, she realized. More accurately, he was the missing link between her and her sister—all three sharing the Fraser eyes but Faith looking most like Claire in features and coloring, while Brianna favored Jamie so strongly and now William, caught between them with features like their father but coloring closer to Claire—or rather, to his biological mother must have had.

She felt the familiar pang of Brianna’s absence and her heart softened towards her half-brother, who believed himself alone in the world but for Lord John.

“I can show you around if you like,” Faith offered as Claire finished with his legs. “None of the streams or areas where you’d find leeches—I promise.”

William looked relieved and nodded. “I would be most appreciative,” he assured her and straightened his clothes as he rose to follow her back outdoors. Claire, Jamie, and Grey exchanged silent looks until the door had closed behind the siblings and it was safe to discuss things openly once more.


End file.
